


人鱼（上）

by weiweidounai



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 01:24:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weiweidounai/pseuds/weiweidounai
Kudos: 107





	人鱼（上）

客厅里没有开灯，远处昏暗的光晕顺着墙角倾泻而出，与黑暗交接分明，潮湿的空气里透着温热，伴随着微弱的水声，我走进去，除了一个装满水的巨大圆形浴缸，空无一人，当然，我看见了刚刚恢复平静的水面。  
“出来。”  
静悄悄的，我甚至能听见外面时钟的嘀嗒声。  
“快点。”  
我一边催促他一边走到浴缸边缘坐下，望着依旧毫无动静的水面，突然觉得有些烦躁，嘀嗒声还在继续，像是我逐渐被消耗的耐心，啧，又在闹什么别扭。  
水面波动了一下，我趁机探下手臂捉住了他，用力拉扯上来。他挣扎的厉害，手一滑就重心不稳的从台子边滚到地上，漂亮的鱼尾摆动着，甩了一地的水渍，最后用一种奇怪的姿势撑坐在地上坐好。  
我还没说什么他倒是先红了眼睛，看了我一眼就撅起粉嘟嘟的嘴巴，好像是怪我为什么没抓好他。唉，最近越发娇作了。  
“你怎么回事？”  
我用脚尖碰碰他，挑着眉头从上方看他，湿漉漉的头发打着卷，软趴趴的贴在突起的锁骨上，水珠顺着发丝向下滑落，滴在饱满的胸部上，又积攒着滑向扁平的小腹，最后顺着人鱼线消失在淡蓝色的鱼鳞中。我这才细瞧他的尾巴，今天好像又不太一样了，一片一片的鱼鳞紧密的包裹着，但好像看上去变得不那么坚硬了，连接腰身的鳞片也变得细密透明，圆润的可爱，在暖光下的颜色微微泛着橙红，倒不像是之前那样水蓝。  
我盯着他的脸，到也看不出什么异样。  
我抓住他的尾巴拖向身下，想看看到底是不是变了样子，他却尖叫着扭动身体，像是被我吓到了，呜呜的就要哭。  
“别动。”  
我有些奇怪，一时间又懒得哄着他，不顾他挣扎禁锢着他的双手翻身跨坐上去，一手束缚着按上头顶，另一只虚握着他的喉咙，指尖稍稍用力就逼得他扬起脖颈，发出细小的啊啊声。  
“嘘——”  
我示意他安静，温热的皮肤紧贴着我的掌心，小巧的喉结一直颤抖的上下滑动，他不时的偷瞄我一眼，睫毛像是小刷子一样不停的扇动着，不知道又在动什么鬼心思。  
“听话。”  
我松开他，碰了碰他温热的小腹，又一寸寸向下抚摸他的腰侧和鱼尾，鳞片确实变得薄软了，手掌甚至能感受到鳞片下微微发热的体温。我沉着目光轻抚着，直到他的哼叫声变的迷离诱人这才回过神，抬眼便瞧见他双眼半闭，脸颊也浮现出情欲的粉红，尾鳍不住的拍打着地面。我想我知道他怎么了。  
“你发情期到了怎么都不说？这里都变薄变软了。”我用指腹摩挲他泄殖腔周围那柔软而细小鳞片，只是碰一碰他就敏感的发起抖来，“所以你是因为这个才发脾气么？”  
我笑他，告诉他他这样的反应在人类身上更像是怀了崽，像个乱发脾气的小孕妇，想要什么又不肯说，还要怪别人看不透。我凑近他问他是不是真的怀了宝宝，不然为什么别别扭扭的不肯坦白，像个小作精一样的惹毛我再可怜巴巴的掉眼泪。我一边戏弄他手上也动作不停的抚摸他，我知道他向来控制不住身体的欲望，更何况现在又处于发情期，我总喜欢在他身上摸来摸去，他有时候敏感的只靠抚摸就能射精高潮。  
“嗯啊…啊……”他被我戏弄的浑身泛红，抖着身子扭来扭去的不肯让我摸，被放开的双手还来不及阻拦就被我掀开那处鳞片，露出里面微微翘头的粉嫩生殖器，底下的泄殖孔美丽又淫靡，一缩一缩的蠕动着。  
“还害羞了。”我心情大好，点点他性器顶端，用指尖勾弄着描绘下去，从头部到柱身，再到下方连接的腔口，腔肉又软又嫩，拨弄两下就挤出水来。  
“啊别……”  
“别什么啊，都流水了。”我看着他，手指剐蹭着肉缝中流出的体液，鳞片下的泄殖腔口相比之前的更加柔软，像是会呼吸一般的张合着，又因着他的害羞紧闭起来，挤出一大股透明的黏液。  
指尖抵在入口处拂弄着，抹开水淋淋的黏液，双手向两侧拨开像是女人一样的两瓣粉肉，中间裸露的小孔受到冷空气的刺激收缩着，随着他的抬腰扭动轻轻地嘬住我的指尖，我顺势按进去画着圈揉弄，等他开始发抖了才用了些力气勾着腔口边缘按揉拉扯开来，露出内里嫩红的穴肉。  
“啊啊……嗯不行…嗯啊……”他拍打着尾鳍，一只手伸过来想要拉我，被我挡开了。  
“听话。”  
我哄着他伸进一指，湿滑的腔肉紧紧的包裹着我，软糯又火热。我抽动着扣挖出更多的黏液，又随着手指的伸入重新吃进，发出淫靡的水声。  
他一直不停的颤抖呻吟，两只细白的小手在身前挥舞着不知该放在何处。他不想我碰他，却阻止不了细长手指深入的动作，他太软了，也太湿了，滑腻腻的腔道甚至来不及阻挡就被我撑开顶进，粗糙的指纹磨蹭的他浑身战栗，瘫软的任由下身的酥麻传递全身。  
我用另一只手摸着他微微隆起的腹部，俯下身亲吻，“是不是真的有宝宝了？”  
一路吻上他的嘴唇，抬眼就瞧见红红的眼眶吧嗒吧嗒掉眼泪珠子，我怔了怔，有些心虚也没干什么怎么就把人折腾哭了，小心翼翼的抽出埋在他泄殖腔里的手指，“嗯？怎么了？我弄疼你了？”  
大概是他发情期心思敏感吧，以为我真的想要宝宝，而他又不可能真的生出孩子。我疼惜的亲亲他把人抱起来，抚摸着他的后背安慰，没摸两下他就又摆着尾巴缠上来，用冒头的性器轻轻磨蹭我。  
我轻轻笑了笑，“不哭了？”拖着他的屁股往怀里揽，裹着手指揉捏他肉肉软软的性器，不一会底下就变得湿哒哒的。  
“啊嗯……”他紧扣着指尖，摇摇小脑袋埋进我的肩窝，呻吟声在我耳边透露着隐忍和羞耻，“去床上……”


End file.
